Lucemon Chaos Mode
|level=Ultimate |levelref=Lucemon Chaos Mode is treated as a "Mega" Digimon in Digimon Masters. |levelcat=Mega |jatype=Demon Lord |entype=Wizard |attribute=Virus |family=Dark Area |family2=Unknown |family3=Nightmare Soldiers |debut=''D-Scanner 3.0'' |from=LucemonDigimon Frontier, "When Knights Fall..." 47 |to=Lucemon Shadowlord ModeDigimon Frontier, "Lucemon On The Loose" 49 Lucemon Larva Ogudomon * (w/ Leviamon, Daemon, Belphemon Rage Mode, Barbamon, Beelzemon, Laylamon)Digimon Carddass Battle Terminal 02 (Jump Festa Trailer) |java=Ryusei Nakao |javan=(Frontier) |java2=Toshihiko Seki |java2n=(Savers) |java3=Taiki Matsuno |java3n=(Xros Wars) |enva=Mona Marshall |envan=(Frontier) |enva2=Kirk Thornton |enva2n=(Data Squad) |enva3=Michael Sinterniklaas |enva3n=(Fusion) |partner=Tsukasa Kagura Yoshino "Yoshi" FujiedaDigimon World Data Squad Bagra Army |jacards= , , , , , , , , , , , |encards= |n1=(En:) Lucemon (Fallen Mode) |n2=(En:) Lucemon Wild 1st Mode''Digimon Fusion, "A Dark Cloud Over the Sky Zone" 16 |s1=Lucemon |s2=Lucemon Shadowlord Mode |s3=Lucemon Larva |s4=Lucemon X |g1=Seven Great Demon Lords }} '''Lucemon Chaos Mode' is a Wizard Digimon. It is one of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", representing the and the sin of . It is the strongest of the group, and possesses both the divine and the diabolic. It instigated a rebellion in the far-flung past, and so it was sealed in the Dark Area along with many other Demon Lord Digimon. Its power exceeds that of Megas, and is said to rival that of the existence called "God" as well. It has a contradictory existence, in that one side of it loves all things, as God does, while the other is trying to destroy the whole world, as the Devil does. Hence, once it destroys this world, it intends to create a fresh new world. Attacks *' Punch'This attack retains its original name of "Paradise Lost" in Digimon World Data Squad, and is named "Eternal Sleep" in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk. (Paradise Lost): Launches the opponent high into the air with a wild dance of blows, then holds their limbs fixed as it drives them back into the ground. *'Ultimate Sacrifice'This attack is named "Blistering Orb" in Digimon Fusion, "A Dark Cloud Over the Sky Zone" 16 and retains its original name of "Dead or Alive" in Digimon World Data Squad, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, Digimon World: Next Order, and Digimon Links. (Dead or Alive): Produces a three-dimensional as a glowing orb of holiness and evilness and confines the opponent within, where it has a 50/50 chance of being either completely annihilated, or suffering great damage. *'Terrible Dance': Attacks with a graceful roundhouse kick. *'Deadly Roll': Attacks with a graceful roundhouse kick of magic. *' 'This attack actually belongs to Lucemon but is mistakenly listed as Lucemon Chaos Mode's on .: Fires ten super-heated spheres of light arranged in a , a technique more powerful than Seraphimon's "Strike of the Seven Stars". Design Lucemon Chaos Mode takes the appearance of a blue-eyed blond-haired man wearing a white bodysuit and a black overcoat. It has ten wings on its back, two on its head, and two at its neck. Its left wings are demonic, featuring black, leathery wings, while its right side has white, feathery, angelic wings save for the wing at its neck, which is dyed black. This duality references its possession of both divine and diabolic. It retains the symbols of the Zero Unit and the Digital Hazard from its Rookie stage on the plates on its left and right hand respectively. It also has a purple tattoo on the left side of its face, and wears red lipstick as makeup. Compared to Lucemon and Lucemon Shadowlord Mode, this form represents the falling of due to his hubris in , particularly its association with the sin of Pride. Etymologies ;Lucemon: Falldown Mode (ルーチェモン：フォールダウンモード) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese and some American English media. Some media leave out the colon. Additionally, some media shorten "Falldown Mode" to "FM", format it with parentheses, or leave it out. * , the angelic name of the mythological , as well as "Luce" ( ). *'En:' , referencing Lucifer's status as a fallen angel. *Mode. From Mode Change. ;Lucemon Chaos Mode Name used in the American English dub of Digimon Frontier and most American English media. Some media shorten "Chaos Mode" to CM. * , the angelic name of the mythological , as well as "Luce" ( ). *'En:' , referencing Lucifer's status as a fallen angel. *Mode. From Mode Change. ;Lucemon Wild 1st Mode Name used in the American English dub of Digimon Fusion. * , the angelic name of the mythological , as well as "Luce" ( ). *'En:' . *'En:' . *Mode. From Mode Change. Fiction Digimon Frontier Digimon World Data Squad Lucemon is a digivolution in 's galaxy. . Digimon Fusion Digimon Chronicle X Digimon World DS Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Lucemon Chaos Mode is #265, and is an Ultimate-level, Balance-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Light element and weakness to the Fire element. Its basic stats are 243 HP, 265 MP, 142 Attack, 113 Defense, 119 Spirit, 118 Speed, and 70 Aptitude. It possesses the Dark Veil, Nimbus, and Gladiator traits. Lucemon Chaos Mode digivolves to Daemon. In order to degenerate to Lucemon Chaos Mode, your Digimon must be at least level 40, with 50 aptitude, but only if you've previously befriended Lucemon Chaos Mode. Lucemon Chaos Mode can also DNA digivolve from Devimon and Angemon, if the base Digimon is at least level 40, with 12,000 species experience, and 50 aptitude. Lucemon Chaos Mode can be hatched from the Demon Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Lucemon Chaos Mode is #173, and is an Ultimate-level, Balance-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and a weakness to the Holy element. It possesses the High Critical, Item Hunter, and Healing Hand traits. Lucemon Chaos Mode digivolves from Devimon or Angemon and can digivolve into Daemon or Barbamon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Lucemon Chaos Mode, your Digimon must be at least level 36 with a level cap of 60, but only once you have revived Devimon, Angemon, and Chaos Mode. It can be hatched from the Demon Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Lucemon Chaos Mode DigiFuses from Lucemon, Vilemon, Minotarumon, and Angemon, and can DigiFuse to GranDracmon with Matadormon, Sangloupmon, Dracmon, and Beastmon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Lucemon FM is a Neutral Virus Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 22 memory. It warp digivolves from Lucemon can warp digivolve to Lucemon SM. Its special attack is Dead or Alive and its support skill is Pride which increases damage from all attacks by 5%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Lucemon FM is #213 and is a Neutral Virus Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 22 memory. It warp digivolves from Lucemon can warp digivolve to Lucemon SM. Its special attack is Dead or Alive and its support skill is Pride which increases damage from all attacks by 5%. Digimon World Re:Digitize Lucemon Chaos Mode digivolves from Angemon or Devimon using the "Sacred Wings". If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Lucemon Chaos Mode warp digivolves from Lucemon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order Lucemon FM is a Dark Virus type, Ultimate level Digimon. It digivolves from Wizardmon and can digivolve into VenomMyotismon, Lucemon SM, and Seraphimon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon X Arena Lucemon Chaos Mode is an obtainable Digimon. Digimon Battle Lucemon Chaos Mode digivolves from the Lucemon that digivolves from itself, and can then digivolve into a more powerful version of itself and to Lucemon Shadowlord Mode. It can also card digivolve to Lucemon Larva. Digimon Masters Lucemon (Falldown Mode) is a Mega-level Mercenary Digimon. It warp digivolves from Lucemon, and can digivolve to Lucemon Shadowlord Mode once the "Gehenna" has been applied to it, or Lucemon Larva once the "Source of Darkness" has been applied to it. Digimon Heroes! Lucemon Falldownmode digivolves from Lucemon and can digivolve to Lucemon Satan Mode and Lucemon Larva. Digimon Links Lucemon FM is a Ultimate and Mirage Digimon with standard 420 HP, ATK 932, DEF 656, S-ATK 962, S-DEF 656, SPD 97 stats and maximum level of 50. Its signature skill is Dead or Alive. It warp digivolves from Lucemon, and digivolves to Lucemon SM. Digimon ReArise Lucemon Chaos Mode warp digivolves from Lucemon and can warp digivolve to Lucemon Shadowlord Mode. Notes and references